


Secrets

by OrChan12



Series: Through the years [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Valentine's Day, sad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Yamaguchi celebrate Valentine's Day. They are happy together, but Oikawa is afraid to tell his parents about his relationship. When his mother puts him under pressure to find a wife, will he be able to come out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever wrote the first OiYama fic, I hate and love at the same time. 
> 
> (I won't be updating for a long time, but I will update this series)
> 
> To those who manages to guess who is Hinata's girlfriend will get nothing! (but they did get the correct answer and if it was first grade it would count)

"Here, taste this-"

"Are you sure we can be here?"

"Of course I am! Now, you have to try this."

Yamaguchi tasted the meat Oikawa ordered. "That does taste good, but I think we need to find another place."

"It's okay," Oikawa gave him his French fries. Yamaguchi decided to visit his boyfriend in his office, but since Oikawa's mother came often to visit her son, they couldn't stay in Oikawa's office and needed to find another place in the building. They ate lunch together, just an ordinary activity that couples did. It was simple, but it was nice- Yamaguchi wanted to show Oikawa it was possible to do simple things instead of going to fancy places.

They were going out for almost a year, and everything went well, though they had to be careful. Oikawa was a CEO of an important company, so they couldn't act like a lovey-dovey couple in his office. Also, Oikawa may have stopped going to the marriage interviews his mother used to arrange, but it didn't mean she still wasn't nagging him to find a wife. Oikawa wasn't ready to tell his mother about their relationship, but Yamaguchi was fine with it- he knew it could be troublesome.

"But wouldn't your mother come here if she can't find you?" asked Yamaguchi.

"Only if it's something important, but even then she-"

"What are two doing in my office?" a third person entered the room.

"I told you he would get mad," said Yamaguchi.

"Iwa-chan, you know we can't go to my office," Oikawa pouted. "We are just eating here."

"I promise we will clean later!"

"Can't you two find another place for your date?" Iwaizumi sat down in front of his desk and turned on the computer. "There hundreds of rooms in this building, don't use my office. I actually have a work to do."

"Can I finish my lunch at least?" asked Oikawa.

"No, you can't, get out, dumbass."

"Can I stay?" asked Yamaguchi.

"Yes, I don't care."

"Traitors," mumbled Oikawa. Then he looked at his watch. "I also have to work; I don't need either of you."

Oikawa picked up his stuff, with a promise to text Yamaguchi later about their plans for Valentine's Day. It was a little refreshing. His ex didn't like that stuff, so it was the first time he celebrated Valentine's Day.

"How did you stand him for the past year?" asked Iwaizumi. He wasn't really serious, but for a person from the outside it might seem as if Iwaizumi hated Oikawa.

"You are his childhood friend," said Yamaguchi with a smile. "How did you stand him for all these years?"

"Touché."

 

The day was over. He was excited about the evening, and not even the most boring meetings could bring his mood down.

He was in love. And it felt great. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell his mother about his relationship with Yamaguchi. So far, Oikawa was only attracted to women, both romantically and sexually. He was even sure if he was bisexual because he never loved a man before. He was still sure he wasn't attracted to man. Still, he knew one thing for sure, he loved Yamaguchi, and the fact he was a man didn't bother him, and that was all that it mattered. His mother knew he was straight and she really wanted him to find a good wife.

It was annoying, but in the end of the day, he knew she cared for and just wanted him to be happy. He had to tell her.

Oikawa only thought about his mother and there she was, entering his office before he went to pick up his boyfriend.

"Hello, mom," he greeted her with a smile.

She also smiled at him. "I'm glad you're still here, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? I have to go," he felt like a little kid again who begged to go outside.

"What is it? Could it be you've a Valentine's Day date?" she asked excited.

There were two options. If he said yes, then his mother would interrogate him about his date. If he said no, then he had no excuse for being in a hurry. He looked at the time- he could still make it on time. "I just had plans with a friend," said Oikawa.

"With Hajime-kun? He told me he had plans with his girlfriend," she asked suspiciously.

"I know he does, I can make other friends," Oikawa said, a little bit offended. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"You father and I found a bride for you," she said happily. "She is a great woman-"

"Mom, stop it" Oikawa cut her off, "I told you I wasn't interested in a set up."

"I know, but we just want you to be happy. You don't go on any dates, I'm worried. You used to date some beautiful girls, but now you don't want to go out with anyone. I just want you to get a nice wife and start a family. You're not getting any younger, Tooru, start thinking about your future."  

 

Yamaguchi wasn't bad at cooking. Sure, he wasn't great, but he could cook for himself- he didn't have much of a choice. If there was something he knew he couldn't really make was chocolate. The only desert he knew to bake was a strawberry cake, but that was because it was Tsukishima's favorite.

The other day he saw his co-worker, Hinata, eating eagerly bunch of chocolates. He offered some to Yamaguchi and it was amazing. Hinata told him his girlfriend made it for him, so Yamaguchi asked for the recipe. It was written nicely and clear on a paper, with little cute drawings here and there.

However, the result was terrible. It wasn't because of the recipe- he had to thank Hinata's girlfriend for borrowing her own recipe- but because he notice he got confused between two important ingredients. It was truly the most ridiculous and cliché mistake anyone could make, obviously he had to make it.

He looked at the time and cursed. Oikawa was supposed to pick him up and he wasn't even ready. He took off his apron and changed his cloths to something that was worthy to go out with. He himself didn't care much about fashion, but Oikawa always dressed up nicely and understood fashion better than him. He couldn't dress up like a hobo next to him. He looked at the mirror and thought he could use a haircut- his hair started to get longer.

The door bell rang. Yamaguchi went quickly to open the door and found Oikawa standing there, looking upset.

"Is everything okay?" Yamaguchi asked worriedly.

Oikawa looked up to answer, but instead he looked at the mess Yamaguchi left. "Is this supposed to be-" he entered the apartment and went to the kitchen. "You made me chocolates?"

"Don't eat-" but it was too late.

Oikawa started chewing and added, "this is good," with a pretend facial expression.

"Tooru, I tasted it, I got confused between the sugar and the salt."

"Great, because this tastes weird," he slowly swallowed it.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Yamaguchi. "I tried to-"

"It's okay," Oikawa said with a smile, "I forgot this was Valentine's Day, anyway."

"What's wrong?" asked Yamaguchi. "Do you want water or anything?"

"Coffee would be great."

Yamaguchi started to make coffee for both of them, while Oikawa was sitting on the couch. Oikawa wasn't himself at that moment. Usually he used to joke about how small Yamaguchi's apartment was or tease him about the mess he had made. But clearly he was worried over something.

Yamaguchi served his the coffee. "Here you go," he said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Remember that I told you my mother was too involved with my love-life?"

Yamaguchi nodded. Yamaguchi knew Oikawa's mother pressured him to find a wife. He knew Oikawa went to some of the blind dates just to make his mother happy. Yamaguchi wasn't entirely happy about it, but he did understand Oikawa's reasoning.

"Well," Oikawa continued, "today she told me she found a suitable bride for me."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Yamaguchi. "Are you going to deny it?"

"Of course I am. I'm dating you!"

"And what are you going to tell you mother?"

"Maybe it's time I should tell her about you," Oikawa said insecurely.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be? She loves me, she always took care of me, and made sure I succeed in school and helped me to be where I'm today. I mean she is my mother, isn't supposed to love the way I am and all that crap?"

Oikawa was confident when he said those things; it was a little bit painful. "Did I ever tell you about my parents?"

"No," Oikawa said quietly. "You don't like to talk about them."

Yamaguchi took a deep breath. "My mother was an over-doting parent. She used to take days off from work every time I was sick to stay with me. She was a great mother, even if she was annoying sometimes. She always said she wanted to see ma happy. My father was a good father too. He used to play with a lot when I was younger. I had a good childhood."

"That's actually sounds nice," said Oikawa.

"But it all changed the day I came out. I told them I was gay and that I dated my childhood friend. They refused to believe it. They told me to stop, get back to my senses. My mother was crying, begging me to tell her I was joking, but I couldn't. They kicked me out of the house, refused to have any relations with me and they grieved. I'm dead to them."

Oikawa's eyes were wide open, after all it was the first time he heard Yamaguchi's story. It wasn't a piece of information Yamaguchi shared often. Yamaguchi continued. "That's why I don't want to put any pressure on you. You have a good relationship with your mother. You need to be prepared for the worst scenario. I know you're not gay and you're willing to date me anyway, but it's still sort of coming out. You should do it only when you're ready."

Yamaguchi felt exposed and relieved at the same time. It was truly not easy for him, but he thought Oikawa should know. "I'm sorry," said Oikawa.

"It's okay," Yamaguchi said with a smile. "You have nothing to apologize about."

"Wow, now I really don't know what to do. I still can't believe you went through all that." Oikawa took Yamaguchi's hand. "I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life."

Yamaguchi squeezed Oikawa's hand lightly. "Whatever you'll decide to do, you have my support."

The two kissed, forgetting about the mess in the kitchen, the coffee on the table or the date they were supposed to have. Instead, they have spent the day in Yamaguchi's apartment- it was actually Yamaguchi's bed, but details weren't important.

 

Oikawa couldn't believe when he heard Yamaguchi's story. The freckled man never told him the reason he delayed his studies or worked so hard. Yamaguchi came to the city with nothing but his savings, worked hard to earn money and he still managed to stay his adorable self. Oikawa admired his boyfriend.

Yamaguchi trusted him. Clearly, it was hard for him to tell Oikawa about his past, but he still chose to because he wanted to warn him. That's how Oikawa knew he was ready.

"So," his mother said impatiently."Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," said Oikawa. "You can cancel the wedding plans. I already have someone whom I love and cherish."

His mother's face lightened up. "That's great! Who is she?"

Oikawa took out his phone, searching for a picture. He chose a selfie he had taken when Yamaguchi fell asleep in his shoulder when they watch a movie together. He showed the picture to his mother.

"I don't get it."

"That's my boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. I'm straight, but gay for him."

His mother's face was hard to read, what scared Oikawa. She looked at the picture with a blank expression. "Bring him to dinner," she said eventually. "This Friday."        

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. Please leave a review :)


End file.
